


Raindrops

by pyroantics (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pyroantics
Summary: Tom takes a break.





	

It wasn't uncommon for a person like Tom to take breaks every now and then. 

Maybe it was because people like Tom are overworked. Stressed. Lonely. Or maybe they just needed some alone time. Who knows? 

But Tom has a unique way of dealing with things like that. He would wait until the faint sound of rain gently tapping against his roof hit. He would stop. Listen again; And start his journey to the windowsill. Tom could pull up a chair, or even the couch to the windowsill, and just sit. He would stare and think about his life. He would stare and think about his hardships, his trusts, his collapses, and him.

Him- Thats all Tom, or the green hoodied man, or the green jacketed man would call that monster. The monster that broke every single bone in their bodies. The monster that tore their memories apart, just for his own amusement. It was a shock the trio even had the guts to take him down. 

The man who tore friendships and trusts apart 'messed' with Tom. His first time 'messing' with Tom was when he did a little 'experiment' on Tom. The blue hoodied man could remember the syringe plunging into his skin, and the adrenaline in his veins. The blue hoodied man could also remember claws, horns, and tails. It wasn't very fun.

After that Tom lost any trust he had previously had in him. The man made Tom into a killing machine. He couldn't control what he did when he became the killing machine. Thats why people called Tom a monster, but the red man was the real monster.

After thinking about him,Tom would close his eyes and try to imagine good memories without him. Like when the green man hugged him, or the purple man helped him. However, he still lingered in Toms mind. 

Tom would start to drink. Drink his thoughts away, his mind, his memories, everything, until he collapsed. 

When Tom collapsed, he would look up to the ceiling. It wasn't uncommon for Tom to be like this. The ceiling reminded him that he did have a home, and a place to play, rest, and love. However, it was short lived.

Tom would start to shut his eyes until all he saw was black. He would sleep the day away, until he woke up, and looked back to the windowsill. 

All he would see was stars in the deep black sky. It soothed him, calmed him. The stars would guide him to sleep again, until he woke up, and saw the sun again. Then he would wait for the rain again.

After all, it wasn't uncommon for a person like Tom to take breaks every now and then.


End file.
